1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal system capable of performing short-range wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method of optimized-sharing of multimedia content that allows delivery of optimized multimedia content by using device profiles shared between devices connected via short-range wireless communication and a mobile terminal employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminals (such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and camcorders) have increasingly become popular. With advances in communication technology, mobile terminals have evolved to provide diverse supplementary functions such as games using various images and sounds, alarm clock and MP3 player functions, in addition to their basic communication functions such as making and receiving phone calls and providing a short message service (SMS). Therefore, a user can enjoy a wide variety of services in addition to the basic telephone functions.
Despite the increased convenience in terms of use, a user had to access a network via an intermediate device (such as a personal computer (PC) or base station system) in order to share various types of content data that can be stored in a mobile terminal, including music files, ringtones, images, and motion videos. Thus, a user can only use content data that is downloaded from Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) or Web sites. However, downloading content via a wired/wireless network in this way causes user inconvenience as well as a tremendous waste of time and economic loss for the user.